Le laboratoire 322B
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: UA. Lorsque il avait décroché un contrat d'embauche pour travailler dans le laboratoire 322B, Moblit n'avait pu qu'être heureux. Seulement, son travail sous les ordres d'Hansi Zoé risque de ne pas s'annoncer de tout repos...


**Pairing:** Hansi Zoé/Moblit Berner

 **Thème:** Folie

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 70e nuit du FoF.

Me revoici, après plusieurs mois d'absence, de retour sur le fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin avec un texte sur mon OTP, le MobHan. Il s'agit cette fois d'un UA dans notre monde moderne. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Le laboratoire 322B**

Lorsqu'il avait été engagé par le prestigieux laboratoire scientifique « Chosa Heidan », Moblit Berner s'était dit qu'il avait de la chance. Lui, jeune chimiste à peine promu de l'université – et encore, pas avec des notes mirobolantes, tout juste avait-il la moyenne -, allait pouvoir travailler aux côtés d'une des plus grandes biochimistes de leur temps : Hansi Zoé.

Il avait rencontré la jeune chercheuse d'à peine quelques années son aînée lors d'un séminaire de recherche organisée par son professeur de chimie organique pour ses étudiants de dernière année. Et avec sa verve ainsi que son amour incontestable pour ses recherches qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots et de ses gestes, elle l'avait tout simplement fasciné, lui qui avait choisi d'étudier les sciences sans passion et plus parce qu'il ne voyait pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

Il savait que, parmi leurs confrères, beaucoup la traitaient de folle, d'illuminée. Qu'ils s'opposaient avec véhémence à ses théories qu'ils estimaient farfelues. Que même parmi ses propres condisciples, beaucoup avaient raillés ses théories presque en totale contradiction avec ce qui avait été fait jusqu'à présent. Ils savaient que plusieurs de ses camarades l'avaient regardé d'un drôle d'air, lorsqu'il avait postulé pour travailler dans son laboratoire, une fois diplômé.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le faire, ni de presque sauter au plafond lorsqu'il avait décroché un contrat d'embauche quelques semaines plus tard pour le laboratoire 322B – celui dirigé par Hansi Zoé -, après le départ de son assistant – visiblement, ceux-ci ne faisaient jamais de vieux os.

Bien sûr, il avait découvert qu'au quotidien, Hansi était complètement excentrique et souvent, il avait davantage l'impression de lui servir de nounou que d'assistant. Elle était totalement incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même et Moblit était certain que, s'il n'avait pas été là pour lui apporter matin, midi et soir de quoi se nourrir, elle aurait été capable de se laisser mourir de faim sur sa paillasse, simplement parce qu'elle aurait été trop absorbée par ses recherches que pour s'apercevoir que son ventre gargouillait ou parce que, tout comme les bains, elle considérait que s'alimenter était secondaire.

Elle avait de plus la fâcheuse manie de mener ses expériences sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, mélangeant allègrement les produits sans protection aucune, et Moblit lui avait à plusieurs reprises évité plusieurs blessures, intoxication ou brûlure en la plaquant brusquement au sol ou en l'entraînant à toute vitesse hors du laboratoire alors que l'une de ses expériences tournait mal – ce qui arrivait au moins chaque semaine.

Mais malgré cela, Moblit aimait son travail. Aucun jour ne ressemblait jamais, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire…

\- Moblit, viens voir ! cria la jeune femme d'un ton excité. Nous touchons au but, déclara-t-elle en lui montrant victorieusement l'Erlenmeyer empli d'une solution à la couleur d'un joli violet foncé qui chauffait tranquillement sur une plaque chauffante. Plus que quelques gouttes et…

\- Chef, vous devriez peut être faire attention, déclara Moblit en l'apercevant sortir un flacon d'acide orné d'une jolie étiquette avec une tête de mort rouge. C'est dangereux de manipuler cela sans protection.

\- Déstresse un peu. Il faut te décoincer Moblit, sinon tu ne trouveras jamais personne, rigola Hansi en tandis qu'elle versait goutte à goutte le contenu de la fiole dans son éprouvette. Tout va bien… Oups !

Distraite, la jeune femme avait laissé un peu trop de l'acide tomber dans sa préparation. Virant au rouge sombre, la décoction se mit à siffler en grésillant et…

\- Attention !

Avec une rapidité et une agilité qui trahissaient une certaine habitude, Moblit plaqua la jeune femme au sol, tandis que la solution éclatait, faisant gicler de grosses gouttelettes de liquide autour d'eux. Heureusement, ils évitèrent le pire. Seules quelques gouttes atterrirent sur son dos et Moblit se débarrassa rapidement de son tablier avant qu'il ne soit attaqué par l'acide.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.

Dire qu'avec sa fichue habitude de ne porter ni gants, ni lunettes de protection, Hansi aurait récolté de belles brûlures sur les mains et le visage s'il n'était pas intervenu…

\- Désolé Moblit, rit la jeune femme. Je pense que j'ai parlé un peu trop vite…

Moblit soupira.

Oui, sa supérieure était parfois – souvent – inconsciente. Oui, elle lui causait tellement de soucis qu'il était certain qu'à quarante ans, il finirait par avoir des ulcères, s'il ne mourrait pas d'une crise cardiaque avant. Mais pourtant, il n'aurait changé de travail pour rien au monde…

* * *

Chosa Heidan: nom japonais du Bataillon d'exploration, pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient éventuellement. Il me fallait bien un nom et c'est le premier qui est venu.

Et voilà, that's all! Pour une fois, pas de romance, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! A bientôt!


End file.
